Pol Trujillo
"I'm more powerful, than almost anything on this planet... I'm Corvus, the god of evil, incarnated" ~''Pol Trujillo'' Pol Trujillo (Later became Uquizar) is the incarnation of Corvus. He is a fan character made by Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Pol Trujillo, was one of the main leaders of an rebellion against the Constitutional Monarchy of Quizar. The rebellion was successful and Quizar's constitutional monarchy was overthrown. And the leader of the rebellion, Karl Lenin, took power. However, he died after 2 years when he took power. The new country, had a power struggle. Eventually, Pol Trujillo secured power. And declared himself emperor, and ruled the country with an iron fist. In 1990, he defeated Jonas in an battle and took Ren. He, left Jonas for dead, only for Jonas to be captured as a slave. Pol, made Ren his apprentice. Eventually, Ren defeated Pol by throwing him down a shaft, redeeming Ren, but getting killed in the process. However, since Alexander didn't stab the emperor, Corvus' incarnation continued. And his soul was placed in a clone named Uquizar. Which, he was released by Napoleon. He, ordered Dengnai to find an new apprentice. Dengnai, later returned with two apprentices, those being the athletic and unpredictable Cortez, and the accurate and deadly, Athena. His interest was peaked by Cortez's combat skills, and Athena's prowess in stealth an deadly accuracy. As Uquizar, he became supreme Senator of the Republic of Quizar. Which, no one is able to sense or find out that Uquizar is Pol. He, is the ruler of Quizar, but doesn't have absolute power, since the senate is run by 235 representatives who vote and decide on actions. However, during the Droid Wars, which he and Dengnai were secretly behind it and planned almost every event in the Droid Wars, during the height and escalation of the war, the senate replaced it's limited army of Humans and other species, with a cloned army. And, they gave Senator Uquizar, emergency powers, giving him full power. Dengnai and Pol, planned a mock kidnapping, which Uquizar (Pol) was kidnapped by Napoleon. Alexander and Hidarikiki came to save him, and fought Dengnai, Dengnai defeated Alexander, but had his arms chopped off by Hidarikiki. Uquizar, ordered Hidarikiki to decapitate Dengnai. Lager, he deceived Hidarikiki to become evil, by promising to save his wife, Amidala. Hidarikiki became Darth Morder. After master Barin was killed by Pol, he executed "Order 96", an order that Dengnai ordered the programmers to program the order in the clones. Order 96, was an order to every clone, once commanded by their leader, Pol Trujillo, every clone will turn against every member of the Warriors Council, and will kill every member of the Warriors Council they see or find on spot. Thus, nearly razing the entire Warriors Council, only leaving Alexander, and Senshi as the only surviving Warriors Council members. However, since Hidarikiki became Darth Morder, Darth Morder was spared, and was never attacked by the troopers. Despite his old age, he is an experienced fighter, master of deceit, and can over power his enemies. Since hes the god of evil incarnated. Personality Pol is deceiving. As well as a clever planner. He has a favorable opinion for his three apprentices. As Uquizar, he is charming, funny, calm, patient, and kind. Almost like a kind gentle middle aged man, but, no one except for his apprentices or close allies knows of what's behind his kindness shell. As Pol, he'll try to convince an powerful enemy to kill him if in any case hes unarmed. He does this, since he knows he can return as a cloned body, and it will turn his powerful enemy to a villains. If they refuse, he will kill the foe before they could get their guard up. He would leap forward them at a fast speed and stab them. Or he would use his lightning ability. Trivia * He is the third incarnation of Corvus. * He is named after two dictators. He is named after Pol Pot, who was the dictator of Cambodia, who started the Cambodian genocide which saw an estimated 2 million deaths. And Rafael Trujillo, also known as El Jefe. He was the dictator of the Dominican Republic. He was responsible for an estimated 30,000 deaths, possibly 10,000 deaths in the Parsley Massacre. * Order 96, is actually based off of Order 66, which, Order 66, was a protocol programmed in every clonetrooper to kill the Jedi when they are ordered. The number 96, was chosen for, well, a joke. Category:Evil Characters Category:Old Characters Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Black Characters